


Relief

by rsadelle



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-13
Updated: 2000-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke can't sleep and needs a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sam and Brooke are 15 and if their parents ever get around to getting married, they'll be stepsisters. If you're uncomfortable with that, don't read it.
> 
> More pre-slash than full-fledged slash.

"Sam?" Brooke's voice was hesitant.

Sam looked at the clock before answering. 2:17. "What is it?" Brooke hesitated. Sam pushed herself up on her elbows. "Brooke?"

"I . . . I can't sleep. I just kept thinking about it. I mean, what if I really had been pregnant? That would have totally changed my life."

"You weren't."

"No. But I could have been, Sam. I could have been pregnant." Brooke's voice was rising, nearing a hysterical pitch.

"Brooke." Sam got out of bed to stand in front of Brooke and put her hands on the other girl's shoulders. "You're not pregnant. It's okay." Sam could feel Brooke start to shake. She stepped forward to loosely wrap her arms around Brooke. Brooke automatically stiffened, but relaxed after a second. Her arms came up to hold Sam closer.

"Thanks, Sam," she said in a choked voice.

"You're welcome." Brooke pulled away and Sam silently handed her a Kleenex. Brooke accepted it just as silently. "Think you can sleep now?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

Sam looked at her consideringly. She climbed back into bed and held the covers open. "Come on."

Brooke was obviously surprised, but slid into the bed. Sam pulled her over to lean on her shoulder. She impulsively kissed Brooke's forehead. Brooke's eyes sparkled with tears again, but she found herself relaxing. Sam stroked her hair and Brooke drifted off. Sam watched her sleep for a while before following her into sleep.


End file.
